


Because It Hurts

by rachelisnotcool



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: drugs warning, god this is depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisnotcool/pseuds/rachelisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the way it hurts makes everything else hurt less.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Danny's gone, and Carmilla and Laura try to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is so depressing and so OOC. I don't know how or why this happened. I swear I'm capable of writing things that aren't sad.

Laura approaches you a month after Danny dies. She’s nervous; her palms are sweating a little and she’s shaking ever so slightly and you can hear her heart pounding in her chest a little too fast, and you ask her why she’s staring at you.

 

She asks you to please bite her, and you laugh it off and ask her if she’s lost it until she comes closer, and it’s clear that she’s not fucking around.

 

That’s when you notice the small, circular mark on her arm, and you know that she’s not shaking because she’s scared.

 

“Jesus, Laura,” you say, and you walk over to her bed and pull the sheets back, waiting for her to get in. You don’t know what to do anymore, now that Danny’s not around. The only thing you can ever tell Laura to do is sleep, and you think she’s sick of it. There’s only so much you can stay in one spot and sleep. You of all people should know.

 

“Don’t want to sleep,” she mutters, “want you... Want you to bite me...”

 

You’re pretty sure that it’s the drugs talking, and you’re pretty sure Laura isn’t the type of person to inject drugs into her blood. You’re pretty sure it’s college experimentation and it’s gone wrong and she’ll wake up tomorrow with a pounding headache and no memory and no desire to ever touch drugs again, and you’ll make fun of her a little, but it’ll all be fine, and Danny will be there, concerned but okay, telling Laura never to touch drugs again, and everything will be okay...

 

And then Laura kisses you, hard, like she’s trying to bite off your face, like she never did when Danny was alive, and the illusion shatters. For a moment you don’t know what to do. And then you push her back with a little more strength than entirely necessary. She falls back onto the bed, bouncing off and landing on the floor.

 

“No,” you say, firmly. “No. I don’t want to do this when you’re like this.”

 

Laura crawls over to you, gripping at your leg like a child. “Carmilla...”

 

“What?” you say, feeling your phone in your pocket. You know if you called Perry would be here in a minute, getting Laura into bed and holding her while she shook and stroking her hair, but something stops you.

 

“It’s her birthday.”

 

You don’t have to ask who she means. It’s Danny. Everything was Danny, and you remember how you used to be jealous of that when she was still here. Now everything is Carmilla, but you don’t want it to be anymore.

 

“I know, kid,” you say, and you try to get Laura into bed again. She tries to get her neck onto your teeth, but you hold her back.

 

“Please,” she says, and you nearly relent. “Please bite me, Carmilla. Please, please, please.”

 

“Why?” you ask, like you don’t already know. “Why do you want me to bite you?” You ask like you haven’t had this conversation a million times, like this isn’t all Laura wants anymore.

 

“Because it hurts,” she whispers. “Because the way it hurts makes everything else hurt less.”

 

She’s crying now, and you hold her tightly before you give in and do it, a pair of puncture wounds next to dozens of others, and she doesn’t scream. She just stays there, shuddering, until nearly half the blood in her body is gone, and you stop, and she’s still.

 

“Thank you,” she says quietly, and crawls into bed. You follow, and think about what Danny would say.

 


End file.
